Vladrick
Long Ago Vladrick was a young boy born on Dromund Kaas, his mother was a Admiral on the Imperial Navy and his father a Lord of the Sith. His mother disowned him as he was a obstacle on her otherwise shining career. At first he hated her for abandoning him to despair, to a childhood filled with hatred and anger. But in time he thanked them for this, this became weapon that made him strong, taught him to survive the cruel world of the Sith. His father had an estate on the capitol where Vladrick every needs was tended too. But that life of luxury was short lived. The force was discovered on him and he was sent to the Academy on Dromund Kaas. The Darkness Awakens His father was sort of proud that his son was a force sensitive, but that didn't realy mean much to Vladrick. His father was always off on a mission, a pet to his superiors his father always dreamed big but did little to take the power for himself. When he arrived on the academy, he could feel the darkness envelop him. The Citadel was enormous, in that structure he would know the meaning of anger and fear those would be his weapon for the rest of his life. Officially murder was forbidden but rivalry and violence was encouraged to happen in this place of learning. The weak would die or be delegated for some mindless tasks they would not become true Sith. Vladrick was the son of a Lord but he was also mixed blood, his mother was no Sith so he was a target for those that believed in purity and in the capitol of the Sith Empire such thoughts were loudly expressed. The Overseers didn't seem to notice him much, he participated in his trials and lessons. He was an average student at best, he was not worthy for the advance training those that the Overseers saw fit to give. He spent endless hours studying the works of the Old Sith, if the Overseers would ignore him he would seek power from those that came before. He studied rituals, old but advanced lightsaber forms with time and his hatred for the other students, for the overseers, for his weakness he became strong little by little he crushed those that oppose him. Until he became a weapon of the dark side itself. The Master His time at the academy was at a end. His renown and fear he inspired in his fellow acolytes and if rumors were to be believed the Overseers themselves. He attracted the attention of a high ranking Sith of Military Offense, Darth Carron. Carron was a cruel yet effective master. He sent his apprentice on missions that would test his apprentice power to the limit, he would make him strong. Vladrick did as the missions were told, he completed them even as his body suffered some damage he would have to improve his power trough Cybernetics as time went on for the extensive damage he was inflicted. He learned much what it meant to be Sith, the code, the mission, the honor of being Sith. One must be the weapon of the dark side unleash fury and emotion but not repress them like the Jedi. He fought during the war as an apprentice taking commands from the Sith Military and his master and taking control whenever necessary. He was an effective military leader and a skilful diplomat on top of that. His master soon was running out of things to teach him because the possibility of Vladrick overtaking him became too real. Lord of Destruction He continued to fight in the war. Now among it's leaders, he fought as a loyal Sith to the Emperor. He won many batles. But in the end his faith in this Empire had faded when he saw the common in fighting and back stabbing among it's ranks. He did not see a future for these Sith. They would bring only destruction but not for the enemies but for themselves. He would walk a different path. A path where the strong survived. He had heard whispers of a new Empire on Voss. He knew where he had to go. A new era has come and he would be on the right side. He would see the Sith become strong. The New Sith Vladrick came into the Imperium blind of their ways, these Sith were honorable and their leader Lord Emperor was wise beyond comprehension and on top of that he did not fear walking amongst the people he ruled over. He was ever present in their affairs. He was noticed by a Knight of the Imperium, the highest chivalry order in the Imperium the Knight was named Tae'loren, this master walked a different path from his previous master he was calm and collected. He taught Vladrick control and to direct his anger and wrath into the enemies of the Imperium with collected thoughts instead of being a mindless brute. He trained under him, assisting in his duties as a Knight whenever possible and learning his role in the Imperium. His place was assured he was recommended by his master to become a Knight of the Imperium. He would defend the Lord Emperor from all threats and he would die for him if it came to that. That was his duty, he pledged his life and service to the Lord Emperor as he recited the Oath and was accepted into the order. He defended the Emperor and carried out his will as a Knight across the galaxy much of it it's classified by Imperial Law but for a time Vladrick dissapered from Imperial records. The Return Out of nowhere the Knight of the Imperium Darth Vladrick had returned to Imperium space, his mission supposedly completed. Since his return he was confronted along with a strike team the Sith Emperor Vitiate and secured the Lord Wrath vessel. His presence was summoned to the Emperor Salvatus Flagship where he again pledged allegiance to the successor to the Lord Emperor, upon the completion of his reconfirmation of his vows he was ascended to the position of Deputy Minister of State Security and Knight Commander of the Knights of the Imperium. Category:Inactive Personnel